Mega Man Is Upset
by MasterSprintersan
Summary: The blue bomber is feeling pretty down about not making it back to MvC3 for a second time, so now he wants to know why he was left out again.


**[Disclaimer] I don't own Capcom or Marvel, okay? Must I really say that?**

**[Author's Note] Look, for all of you Phoenix Wright fans, I sure hope that you guys have a sense of humor, because this story might make you guys kind of mad. I am a HUGE Mega Man fan, and it ticks me off that he didn't make it in the Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 game; I also wish Venom was there, too. Anyway, please enjoy the story, if you can that is. Sorry about the typos and other writing errors.**

**(Mega Man Is Upset)**

Dante and Deadpool were in the middle of having a conversation inside of the Marvel vs. Capcom stadium, and they were having a pretty interesting discussion about something.

"Hey, Dante, you know something?"

"What?"

"This is the SECOND time that we came to this place, right?"

"Uh, yeah, I guess."

"And Capcom is calling this tournament or whatever ULTIMATE Marvel vs. Capcom 3, am I right?"

"No duh, man. They're pullin' that Street Fighter crap on us now."

"Okay! Now, if it's the ultimate battle, then why the heck isn't Mega Man here with us? I mean, it took me forever to make it here, and wasn't that a displeasure for the people, eh?" laughed the mercenary.

Dante then brushed the hair away from his eyes and retorted back deeply, "No, I think it was a good thing that you took a while to make it here. I, on the other hand, should have been here. Wait, I wasn't even a created character way back then."

"Okay, okay, this isn't about you, Fabio."

"What's your point, dude?"

"My point is that Mega Man should have been joined this party, don't you think?"

"Hey, I agree. I grew up playing his games, you know?"

"Oh, you did? Mega Man 4 was always my favorite one," stated Deadpool, voice sounding jovial.

The two then began to walk over to where the kitchen was located, a very large kitchen at that. "So, who's joining this time again? I kind of forgot. I know that my brother's coming here," spoke the man with white locks.

Deadpool then started to rub his head as he began to say, "Well, some old dude named Dr. Strange is here now. I mean, come on, Dante! We all grew up with that guy! I remember good ol' Dr. Strange. Ah, those were the times, man."

"Who the heck is Dr. Strange?"

"I have no idea," replied the antihero with a loud voice, giving Dante a thumbs-up afterwards.

"Whatever. Who else is here?"

"Some ugly dude named Nova. Have you ever heard of him?"

"Nope, I never did and I couldn't care the heck less about that."

"Okay, how about Nemesis T Type!" asked Deadpool, sounding falsely enthusiastic.

His open shirt friend just shook his head with a smirk. "Sounds like some kind of a cheap movie monster."

"He basically is, I guess. Oh, I KNOW that you must have heard about who I'm about to mention next! But if you didn't, then I swear I'm gonna slap you so hard in the head!"

"Alright then, who the heck is it?"

"It's Hawkeye!"

Dante just stared at him for a few seconds, and then later replied back calmly, "Yeah, I know that guy, and I hate him, too."

"Oh, I was expecting you to not know him, but whatever."

They both were now in the kitchen, and boy was it packed with people. It seemed like everyone was here. Spiderman was swinging around the place, Chris was talking to X-23, Chun-Li was eating food with Ryu, Viewtiful Joe was playing cards with Taskmaster and Spencer, Wesker was talking on his cell phone, Hsien-ko was juggling knives, Iron Man was having a non-alcoholic drink with Frank West and Wolverine, basically too much stuff was going on all at once.

"Wow, it's a pretty busy day today, huh Dante?"

"Yeah, a little too busy, wouldn't you agree?"

"Heck no; I love crowds, unlike you!"

Deadpool then ran over to a table and jumped on top of it. "Hey, everybody, check out these dance moves!" Soon as he started doing these corny, yet cool dances, everyone started to clap. Some of the people even started to chant "Go Deadpool! Go Deadpool!" Dante couldn't believe what he was seeing, but when it came down to hanging around this idiotic mercenary, he wasn't all too surprised to see him act like this, not at all.

"Man, he's such an idiot," mumbled the cool sounding swordsman. He then felt a pair of warm and velvety arms wrap around his neck. He knew who it was before she even said anything to him.

"He may be an idiot, but he's also kind of cute. But you're much more of a man, that's for sure," cooed the temptress, her glossy lips lightly touching the rim of his ear.

"How many times are you gonna try this crap on me, Morrigan?" He was annoyed, but his voice made him sound so tranquil and composed.

"I'll try as many times as I need to. I'll keep on trying until I break you down, baby."

"What? Break me down? Oh, please, lady… nothing you can do will ever persuade me," he alleged to her, now placing his hand on her arm as he tried to get her off of himself.

"Are you sure about that, handsome?" she asked in the most seductive voice she could muster, afterwards playfully nibbling on his ear.

"You know, sometimes that seductive voice of yours can really sound like you need to take a massive dump. Wait, you do know that, right?" asked Dante with a smug grin on his face.

Soon as Morrigan heard him say that, she let go of him. He knew that would work. "Well, that was very rude," she whispered, trying her best to sound despondent.

The white haired man chuckled as he spoke to her, "Hey, don't feel down, Morrigan, some dudes like the dump voice type of girls… I'm just not one of them. Besides, I previously told you before, I already have a woman, and she's way more beautiful and pure then you'll ever be. She's the tonic to my poisoned and septic soul. Well, at least that's what I like to refer to her as. Cheesy, I know."

The green eyed woman just folded her arms and replied back flirtatiously, "Whatever. I don't need you anyway. There's plenty more fish in the sea, and plenty more souls to be devoured." She then kissed him on the cheek and started to float away. To her surprise, Dante grabbed her by the arm and yanked her right back. She gasped as she was now looking into the eyes of a very angry man.

"If you try something stupid like that on me again, I swear I'll kill you. Got that?"

She didn't respond. The only thing she did was gaze at him with terrified eyes. She never felt so embarrassed and helpless like this before. He then pushed her away from himself and wiped his cheek with his sleeve; Morrigan said something under her breath, but he didn't know what.

"No good whore," grumbled an angry Dante, now looking back at Deadpool who just finished his dancing. Everyone then started to clap for him.

"Thank you! Thank you all! You're a beautiful audience," shouted Deadpool, soon leaping from off of the table and walking back over to his friend. "How was that? Was I crazy awesome or what?"

"I'd say you were crazy stupid, but what else is new?"

"See, I told ya that I'm awesome."

Dante just shook his head at his comment. Deadpool's attitude was just too much for him sometimes.

Just then, Mega Man walked into the kitchen. Seeing him here startled everybody. He noticed that everybody got quiet all of the sudden, and that kind of scared him a bit. The blue bomber looked around, noticing that everyone was staring at him, and then he said rather optimistically, "Um, hello, everyone."

All of the people in the kitchen started to walk over towards the robotic, young boy. Soon enough, he was completely surrounded by everyone.

"Wow, is it really him?" Iron Man asked, sounding relatively dumbfounded.

"Yep, it's me," answered the boy, a smile on his face.

"What the heck took you so long to get here, kid?" questioned X-23.

Mega Man looked at the woman in confusion, considering the fact that he didn't even know her, and yet she seemed to of known him quite a bit. "I'm sorry, but who are you?" he asked bluntly.

"Oh, how rude of me, I should have introduced myself before I started asking questions. My bad, kid. My name is Laura Kinney, but you can call me X-23."

"Hmm… would you mind if I called you Laura? I don't know why, but it just sounds better to me."

"Sure, whatever floats your boat," she responded back with a grin.

"Well, to answer your question, Laura, I'm actually not here to stay. In fact, that's kind of the reason why I even came over here in the first place. I have some questions that need to be answered."

"This is so cool! Dante and I were just talkin' about you!" Deadpool told him.

"You were?"

"Yeah, we were talking about how you should have been in this Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 thing," explained Dante.

The blue bomber nodded. "I see."

"You look so familiar to me," declared Tron, slowly moving towards his face; this sort of made Mega Man feel uncomfortable, which is why he backed away from her a little. "Do I know you?"

"Uh, I don't think so," he quickly replied.

The girl continued to stare at him for a while, but she soon backed away from him. "That's so strange. You look just like him, too," Tron murmured, looking very, very perplexed.

"It's odd because he also reminds me about somebody that I know. You really resemble my pal X. In fact, I think that you look like him a little bit too much," said Zero with a voice that sounded extremely fascinated.

"X, huh? That sounds like a fancy name," chuckled Mega Man with a wide smile on his face.

Spiderman then lowered himself down toward the ground, his body still hanging upside-down as he said to the young boy, "Hey there, long time no see, Mega Hero dude. Let me guess, you're wondering why you are not in the new Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 game, right? If that's it, then we're both totally thinking the same thing here."

"It's good to see you again, Spiderman. As for what you just said, you're very much correct. I want to know why on earth I wasn't called to join the fight this time around. Not to brag, but aren't I the mascot of Capcom? Why wouldn't I be in this? That's like a Soul Calibur game without Nightmare, or a Super Smash Brothers game without Mario, or even a Street Fighter game without Ryu! Since I was in the first two games that we had, why aren't I in this one?" Mega Man sounded and looked really sad when he said all of that. It made everyone feel kind of sorry for him, even Wesker.

"Aw, don't frown. You're going to make me cry," Hsien-ko wailed as her eyes began to tear up.

He then looked at the blue girl as he spoke softly, "I'm sorry. I don't mean to make anyone cry, I just want to know why I was rejected. That's all I want to know. Please, someone just tell me why."

No one knew what to say to him, but something had to be said. "Unfortunately, I cannot really give you an answer, young one," spoke Ryu with a serious tone of voice.

"Huh?" Mega Man was now looking straight at the man who was wearing the white karate outfit, just like everyone else at the moment.

"What do you mean, Ryu?" Chun-Li asked him, the look of apprehension in her eyes.

"I think I speak for everyone when I say that I have no idea why Capcom betrayed this young and very courageous boy. As much as I know about you, you have faced countless hoards of enemies, saved the world multiple times, and also proved yourself to be one of the toughest fighters to ever live. There is no reason why you're not with us now. It's a shame… I was really looking forward to see just how much more powerful you have gotten over the past decade, Mega Man."

"So, you don't know why I didn't get an invitation, huh?"

Ryu just closed his eyes, folded his arms, and then slowly shook his head in ignominy.

"I see," breathed the robot, face still looking sullen beyond belief.

"Do you want a hug?" asked Hsien-ko.

Mega Man didn't look at her, nor did he give her an answer, all he did was stand there with his head down. Taking that as a yes, the blue zombie girl then walked over toward him and embraced the robot boy in a tight and warm hug. He didn't really care much. In fact, it actually made him feel sort of better for some reason.

"My, isn't this touching," growled Wesker with an irritated voice.

"Shut up," Chris told him, sounding pretty ticked off.

"But Mega Man's SO awesome! He should have been here with us!" exclaimed Viewtiful Joe.

"That's true, but the people obviously wanted something much more new and stimulating, like Rocket Racoon, whoever the heck he is," stated Iron Man.

"I'm a much better comic book character than he is," Deadpool articulated complacently, his hands placed on his sides. "I mean, seriously! He's a stinkin' raccoon for crying out loud! I am a Deadpool, and who else is that?"

"Your mother," Dante fired back.

"Hey, is that supposed to be some sort of an insult or something?" asked the confounded mercenary.

"Figure it out," answered his friend with a leer.

"Okay, girly, I think you cuddled the boy enough," cackled Taskmaster.

"You know what? Hooted is a REALLY stupid word, and what kind of a stupid name is Humpty Dumpty?" said Deadpool.

His random statement made Dante look at him with revulsion. "Dude, you really got to shut up sometimes."

Hsien-ko then looked over at Taskmaster and dejectedly spoke, "Can't you see he needs to feel loved? We all miss you here, little guy!"

"Uh, do you even know this kid?" asked Captain America.

"Kind of, but that doesn't matter."

"Quit being an idiot," grumbled Morrigan as she was floating in the air.

Dante then looked at her and said, "You first."

"Oh, are you flirting with me, darling?" asked the green haired temptress.

"Yeah, you wish. I'm only being serious," he simply replied with a shrug.

"Hey, Mega Man, do you want to know who recently joined this tournament?" asked Frank West.

The girl then let go of the boy. "Thanks for the hug, ma'am." He now focused his attention on Frank and asked him, "Who is it? Who made it here?"

"Well, it's-"

"Hello, everybody!" shouted Phoenix Wright as he walked inside the kitchen. "Sorry I'm late; I was just taking care of my usual business." He then started to laugh and scratch the back of his head. Mega Man couldn't believe what he was seeing. This guy made it, but not him? This is bull crap.

"It's him," answered Frank, trying his best not to laugh.

"What are you guys all doing in here?" His eyes then spotted Mega Man, and seeing him kind of made him angry. "Hey, uh, what's HE doing here?" asked the lawyer, fixing up his tie.

"I came here for answers. I wanted to know why I wasn't invited this time, but now I think I see why."

"What the heck are you talking about?" voiced a curious Viewtiful Joe.

Mega Man took off his helmet, revealing his spiky, blue hair as he said sternly, "I guess it's like what Iron Man said, the people just want something new, I guess. I even saw somebody say that Phoenix Wright is the new Blue Bomber. So with that being said, I suppose that you're indeed the new Blue Bomber, Phoenix, and I believe you do deserve the new spot to replace me."

He was so generous, so munificent. His whole attitude toward this situation shocked everyone, they just couldn't believe it. The young robot then reached out his hand, offering Phoenix Wright to shake hands with him. "Well, what do you say? Are we friends here?"

The attorney looked at his hand and stared at it, later shaking his head. This confused Mega Man a great deal. "Is there something wrong?"

"I'm not shaking your hand."

After he said that, he made everyone start yelling and insulting him; Phoenix Wright was now looking around with a monkey like grin, mocking some of the people who were screaming at him.

"BE QUIET! ALL OF YOU!" bellowed Ryu, which made everyone shut up. "Mr. Wright, there is no need to be a jerk toward the boy. He's showing you respect, so you respect him back!"

"Oh yeah, why should I? I'm just playing around with him."

"Well, it's not funny," uttered X-23, looking at the man with a sickened look on her face.

The attorney then looked at her and said impolitely, "Stay out of this, hoe."

"What did you call her? You punk!" shouted Chris as he started to approach him. Thankfully, Ryu made him stop by putting up his arm in front of him. X-23 just brushed away his insult.

"So I guess we're not friends then, huh?" Mega Man started to sound kind of mad now, but he still tried to remain unperturbed.

"Humph! Typical humans," muttered an infuriated looking Zero.

Wright looked at him and smiled, later retorting, "Yeah, yeah, we're friends, but we all know who the better man is!" The man then started to laugh. He was really ticking everyone off. Hsien-ko then hit him in the head. "Ouch! Hey, what was that for, la-?"

"Shut up, you jerk!" she screeched at him. "Kids grew up with Mega Man! He's the very definition of a hero! No one cares about how many cases you won, you never will take that special place that this kid's obtained! Sure, Street Fighter helped out Capcom a lot, but Mega Man was the REAL center of attention! Without him, Capcom wouldn't have been as successful as it is now! Shame on them for turning their backs on all of their fans! And shame on you for even trying and thinking that you took his place! You may be an attorney, but in my eyes you're a manwhore, Phoenix Wright! I don't care how many people like you, how creative your move set is, all of that stuff is beside the point! The point is YOU shouldn't be here! Mega Man should be here! You have no fighting experience at all! You're just a man with a bad hairdo! And you should get fired from your job anyway, considering the fact that you're just accusing everybody of false evidence! You can make the troll face all you want; you'll never be as special as the REAL blue bomber, the real blue bomber called Mega Man!"

The lawyer didn't know how to respond to this, and seeing Hsien-ko yell like this was also sort of scary. All he did was fix up his tie and fold his arms, looking pretty embarrassed.

"Hey, let's all throw a big party for Mega Man!" Deadpool noisily suggested.

"Yeah, a stylish party at that," voiced Dante.

"That sounds cool! The blood is starting to rush down my head anyway," Spiderman stated as he jump from off of the web string he was just dangling from.

Everyone then started to walk off with Mega Man, many people talking about how cool he was. The young boy felt very happy now, but he was still kind of upset because he couldn't join the fight with all of these new people and his old friends. Phoenix Wright then fell down on his knees, tore open his shirt, and then screamed at the top of his lungs, "STELLA!"

**The End!**

**Yeah, I know, the ending is stupid… but I found it to be kind of funny, though. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this crap that I call a story; believe me, this is not my best work at all. Thank you for reading and God bless ^_^.**


End file.
